<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven Minutes In Heaven - Holidays Edition by cafedanslanuit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397895">Seven Minutes In Heaven - Holidays Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit'>cafedanslanuit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothed Sex, F/M, Grinding, Groping, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sloppy Makeouts, Thighs, Trapped In A Closet, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re home for the holidays and your friends invite you to a party. After a couple of drinks, one of them proposes playing seven minutes in heaven and makes everyone at the party leave an item of theirs in a small basket. When it’s finally your turn, you walk over and inspect the items before choosing the one that will decide your fate for the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Todoroki Touya/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re home for the holidays and your friends invite you to a party. After a couple of drinks, one of them proposes playing seven minutes in heaven and makes everyone at the party leave an item of theirs in a small basket. When it’s finally your turn, you walk over and inspect the items before choosing the one that will decide your fate for the night.</p><p>
  <strong>[Select the desired chapter to choose a character].</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a paper crane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Didn’t think you’d come here.”</p><p>You listen to a small chuckle and wish you could see his face. You had never expected to see Jihyun at one of the more informal RFA parties (this time, for Christmas) and especially not taking part in such a game like Seven Minutes In Heaven. It’s not been long since he returned from his travel around the world and the lingering question about where you two were standing had died in your lips every time you saw each other.</p><p>“Saeyoung was very insistent,” Jihyun explains. You hum and the silence is thick between you.</p><p>You sigh and stroke your thighs, wishing you had to guts to finally have that conversation with him.</p><p>“We don’t have to do anything. Please don’t feel pressured,” he says and you feel your heart fluttering.</p><p>“I don’t, I actually feel very comfortable around you,” you assure him. You hear a small gasp escaping his lips and you can’t help but smile. A sudden burst of courage flows inside of you and you listen to yourself talk before you can even think about it. “Can I be honest?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>“I really missed you when you were gone,” you confess. You hear his breath catching up in his throat again and wish you could see his face.</p><p>You’re waiting for him to confess he missed you as well, but instead you heart shuffling and a couple of steps. You gasp when his fingers graze your cheek but you don’t take long before your body leans into his touch. Instead of holding your face, he starts tracing every aspect of your face. The tip of his fingers travel from your forehead to your nose. He takes his time feeling the softness of your cheeks once more before finding your lips. You are surprised how fast your lips part as soon as his thumb grazes over them, your whole body burning up. You can almost imagine the look in his eyes as he keeps touching your face and you wonder if you’ve ever been touched this intimately.</p><p>Going in blind, you raise your hands to your face until they meet Jihyun’s. You close your fingers on his wrists and he trembles at your touch, his fingers stopping. It takes you stroking the back of his hands with your thumbs for him to caress your bottom lip once more.</p><p>“May I kiss you?” he whispers and for the first time you notice how close his face was to yours. You nod quickly, a shaky breath coming out of your lips.</p><p>It starts with the brushing of his nose against yours. He has both of his hands on your cheeks now and he uses them to guide himself closer to your face, bending down to reach your height easily. When his body moves closer, you put your hands over his chest. Jihyun’s lips touch your cheek first, leaving the faintest but loveliest of kisses there. His breath is hot against your skin and his movements incredibly slow as he searches for your lips.</p><p>In a couple of seconds, his lips are ghosting over yours. He doubts himself for a moment, the voice he managed to tone down but never silence telling him he doesn’t deserve this. Even though he knows you can’t listen to his inner turmoil, your whisper is the lifeline he needed not to let himself go.</p><p>“Kiss me, please.”</p><p>His lips collide against yours without a second thought. There’s hunger in the way he kisses you and you had never expected your first kiss to be like that. Despite that, your body reacts to him, starved for his touch, his body, his entire being. You feel the tip of his tongue against your bottom lip and you let your tongue meet his, a tingle running down your body at the contact.</p><p>Jihyun’s hands leave your face and settle on your back. His fingertips travel across your spine slowly provoking a tingly sensation on your body. It’s like he’s studying your body, discovering every inch and making his fingertips remember the sensation. His hands end up on the small of your back and he pulls you even closer to his body. The warmth irradiating from him quickly catches up with you and your head spins as you lips keep moving against Jihyun’s.</p><p>It takes Saeyoung knocking on the door and claiming it’s been over seven minutes for you two to pull apart. Jihyun’s breathing heavily against your mouth and you can almost imagine his widened mint eyes and the blush on his cheeks. You chuckle softly and he lets his forehead rest against yours. You lean in for another small kiss before whispering to him.</p><p>“I missed you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. a coin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Seriously, a coin?”</p><p>“It’s actually a peso argentino,” Oikawa corrects you. He can’t see you rolling your eyes at him but he still chuckles.</p><p>“Didn’t think you’d make it home for Christmas,” you mention. “With all your training I thought–”</p><p>“You look really pretty tonight,” he blurbs out and your words die on your lips. “Like ‘I didn’t remember you were this pretty’ pretty”.</p><p>“Thank you?” you arch your eyebrow.</p><p>“Fuck, you know what I mean,” he sighs and it’s your turn to laugh at him.</p><p>“Didn’t you have an argentinian girlfriend?” you inquire.</p><p>“I don’t have a girlfriend. And I’m not in Argentina right now,” he mentions, his voice getting lower.</p><p>It’s a very small closet, so it doesn’t take long for him to get to you. The light coming from the corner of the door lights up his features. You notice he looks better than the last time you saw him at one of the Seijoh’s parties. His face looks more mature, his jaw is broader and you swear he is a little bit taller.</p><p>Oikawa bends down and presses his lips against yours. It’s incredible how hot the first contact is, how fast you press your body against him while his hands roam around your body. Your hands pull his hair and he moans in between the hips, bucking his hips against yours. He’s already half hard against your thigh and your legs open up on instinct, trying to set him in between your thighs. He takes the hint and holds you up by your legs and sets them around his waist. You feel his bulge event closer to you, the rhythm of Oikawa’s thighs making you curl your fingers even tighter on his hair.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re really hot,” he whispers under his breath, making you clench around nothing. His hips pick up the pace as he leaves your lips and starts pressing kisses along your neck. He tries different places until he catches a moan leaving your lips. Oikawa focuses on that spot until you’re bucking your hips against his. Before you can notice, his hands are touching your stomach. They’re warm against your skin as he caresses it, his lips never leaving your neck. Two of his long fingers wander under the elastic of your bra, and in a matter of seconds his whole hand is cupping one of your breasts. He squeezes it gently, pulling away from your neck to look at the reactions on your face. His other hand has a handful of your bottom as he holds you up and you wonder if this is actually a punch-induced daydream.</p><p>Oikawa rolls your nipple between his fingers softly, marvelled at the shaky breath that leaves your mouth. He continues teasing it, using his index finger to draw small circles on the tip while he has his eyes set on your reactions. You clasp your hands on his hair and tug on it, your hips still moving to try and get some friction to relive the amount of pleasure you’re under. You hear him curse under his breath before thrusting his hips against yours, making you whimper in need.</p><p>Just as he starts lifting your shirt, a loud knock interrupts you. Oikawa immediately stills and you notice a deep blush on his cheeks as he removes his hand from your breast and pulls your shirt down, almost as if he was someone else entirely, his confident persona suddenly gone. He helps you down in silence and ruffles his hair, taking deep breaths as he tries to hide his hard-on.</p><p>“How long were you staying again?” you ask, his honest laugh provoking a smile of your own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. a cat toy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A cat toy?” you ask, showing everyone around the item. Jumin opens his eyes and stands up, taking the cat toy away from your hands.</p><p>“Sorry, Elizabeth the Third must have left it there. Please choose another item.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. a ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Should have guessed it was one of your rings.”</p><p>“You want me to think you didn’t pick it because of that?” Dabi counters, a cheeky grin on his face. You snort and let your back rest against the wall.</p><p>It doesn’t take long until Dabi is walking towards you, an intense look in his teal eyes. He puts an arm on the side of your head, caging you, while the other one goes to your face. He grabs your chin between his fingers softly, his thumb grazing your lower lip. He maintains eye contact while he lifts up your chin to him, a small smirk appearing on his face.</p><p>“If you don’t want this, you should tell me now.”</p><p>The way you smile at his words gives him the final clue to bend down and press his lips against yours. His tongue makes its way into your mouth soon after, the feeling of his tongue piercing making you shudder. His right hand leaves your chin and sets on your hip, squeezing it in a way you know it’s going to leave marks. Even so, you pull him closer by the nape of his neck, your body rolling against him.</p><p>Dabi’s lips travel to your neck, leaving open mouthed kisses all across your jaw. A long lick makes you feel his tongue piercing again and you squirm against him, breath catching up in your throat. You hear his huff in amusement and he drags his teeth across your exposed skin. He’s living for your small reactions, taking mental notes of your soft spots, where he should bite and where he should kiss. His body is pressed up against yours while he keeps nipping on your neck, lowering his mouth to your collarbones, leaving a couple of small markings for you to find later.</p><p>You roll your body against him again and he tightens his hold on your hip. Dabi pulls away for a moment and looks into your eyes again and notices your heavy panting and deep blush on your cheeks. Both of his hands set on your thighs and hold you up for a moment just enough for him to press his knee against the wall and between your legs. Soon, he has you sitting on his thigh when he lowers you back to the ground. You hold back a whimper when you finally get the friction you were needing.</p><p>Dabi’s hand goes to the small of your back and starts guiding your body against him, setting the rhythm of the way you’re riding his thigh. You let out a moan, making him put his free hand over your mouth, not realizing the gesture only riles you up even further, your hips quickening the pace. His teal eyes are set on your face and reactions, taking in the way you’re moving desperately against him, your pupils dilated in pleasure.</p><p>Someone knocking on the door makes you stop to a halt, the realization of what had been happening dawning upon you. Dabi carefully removes his leg and then heads to the closet door, opening it just enough for the person that knocked saw him.</p><p>“Fuck off,” he said, and closed the door once more, this time locking it. The way his eyes seemed to get darker as he approached you again made you understand you weren’t getting out of that close in a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. a pen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I was hoping you’d choose that,” Jumin says as soon as you close the closet door.</p><p>“How could I not recognize your new pen? I was the one who got it for you,” you smile, turning around. He’s barely an inch away from you and puts a strand of your hair behind your ear.</p><p>“Do we really need to keep quiet about us?” he asks, a sad undertone in his voice.</p><p>“Rika’s trial just ended yesterday. So I don’t think it’s the best moment to tell everyone about us,” you explain. “It’s not the right time.”</p><p>“Yet we are playing Seven Minutes In Heaven.”</p><p>You giggled. “It was Saeyoung’s idea to take everyone’s mind off of what happened. I’m just saying everyone is hurting and maybe we should wait up a couple of weeks to tell them.”</p><p>“I’m not hurting,” Jumin said.</p><p>“You should be. She was also a friend of yours.”</p><p>“I’m worried about Jihyun. But I’m paying for the best lawyer I could find so he should be good. And even so, having you by my side makes it all worth it,” he says, cupping your cheek with his big hand. You smile. Jumin presses a kiss on your forehead and then looks around. After spotting a stool, he pulled it closer and sat on it with a tired sigh. Almost immediately, you walked over to him and sat on his thigh, circling his neck with your arms.</p><p>“Are you comfortable there?” Jumin asks, a small smile on his lips.</p><p>“Always comfortable with you,” you reply, before kissing him softly. “I know it’s only been a month but I really enjoy spending time with you”.</p><p>“I’m really happy to hear you say that,” he says, putting his hands around your waist. This time, he brings your face closer before pressing a kiss on your lips.</p><p>Jumin’s lips are firm, tender, almost as if he’s refraining himself every time he kisses you. The way he holds your body whenever he’s close is a reassurance that he’s there. No matter what happens, he’s a secure port and he will always be there.</p><p>“Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?” he says in between the kiss and you can’t help but smile.</p><p>“You don’t look so bad yourself,” you reply with a giggle and his hold on you tightens. </p><p>His hands roam around your back and you flush your body against him as the kiss continues. Heat starts irradiating all around your body, even more when you feel Jumin’s hand resting on your thigh, his thumb caressing your skin softly. You feel like you’re touching Heaven every time he kisses you, a part of you still believing having Jumin look at you with devotion is nothing but a dream. But Jumin grazes your lower lip with his tongue and you tremble, intoxicated with the man holding you close.</p><p>Before you can think clearly, you shift your body, repositioning yourself until you’re straddling Jumin. It’s a little uncomfortable and you have to use your feet to steady yourself on the stool, but the look on your boyfriend’s flushed face as he feels your body pressing against him in a more intimate manner.</p><p>“Is this okay?” you ask, feeling heat rise to your cheeks. Jumin nods and puts his hands on your waist. You smile sheepishly at him before kissing him again. The kiss becomes slower, letting both of you take your time discovering each other’s bodies. You hadn’t gone so far before and never thought the first time would be in a closet at Saeyoung’s, but the fact it’s Jumin makes it special.</p><p>You’re so entranced with the moment you don’t listen to the knocks on the door and neither does him. It takes Zen calling your name and banging on the door to startle you and realize you had lost track of time. You tell Zen not to worry and then look back at your boyfriend’s grey eyes. You give each other a knowingly smile before you start fixing each other’s clothes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. an earring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having so many heroes in Hawks’ agency, you were surprised you had picked the item that led you to have the Number Two heroe sitting on a stool inside a locked closet. He’s looking at you with interest, the tiniest of smirks on his face. You hadn’t been working a long time at the agency and you wondered if he even knew who you were.</p><p>Of course, when he called your name and asked you to step closer, that particular doubt went away.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to,” Hawks assures you, legs comfortably parted. You stand in between them nervously, biting the inside of your cheek. He patted his thigh, inviting you over.</p><p>Letting out a small chuckle, you sit on his lap with your hands on his shoulders, adoring how built he feels under his clothes.</p><p>“Show me what you want to do with me,” he whispers seductively and you nod, even if you don’t really know what to do. He’s wearing a fitted black t-shirt, similar to the one from his costume and a pair of dark jeans. Your hands start wandering around his chest, feeling how defined his muscles are and how they softly twitch under your touch.</p><p>Without you noticing, Hawks’ wings start spreading around you too, moving as slowly as possible until he’s enclosing them around the two of you. His eyes never leave you as you feel up his chest and abdomen, imagining the muscles underneath. You love whenever his muscles tense up depending on how you touch them. You trail your hands back to his neck, where the trembling becomes more obvious. Enjoying his reactions, you run your hands across his shoulders, feeling the warm flesh underneath.</p><p>For the first time, Hawks moves his hands to rest on your hips softly, almost as if he’s just anchoring himself to you. He never tightens his grip, at least not until you’re pressing open mouthed kisses across his jaw and neck. Hawks smells like fancy cologne paired up with a natural masculine scent and you just can’t get enough. You let your tongue taste his neck and his wings make a ruffling sound.</p><p>You feel his hands trailing up your spine, almost a feather-like touch until they reach the nape of your neck. Suddenly, he closes his hand with a tight grip and forces you to look at him. That’s when you notice how dark his golden eyes look and how his pupil is nothing but a thin line, looking at you in a predatory way. You suddenly realize his red wings caging you, softly fluttering so close they almost touch your skin, provoking a tingly sensation around your ears. His right hand is still holding the back of your neck while the other one has circled your waist and now has you pressed up against his body.</p><p>Hawks smirks at your reaction to the change in dominance and brings you face closer to him, so close that when he speaks his lips graze over yours.</p><p>“Still think you can keep up with me?”</p><p>Your reply dies in his mouth, his kiss demanding and rough. Soon, you’re straddling him while you tug his soft hair, making him let out a deep hum every time. You’ve lost all composure when you start moving your hips on top of him, your eyes rolling at the feeling of his hard bulge. You’re desperate for friction, but he doesn’t let you breathe as he pushes his tongue inside your mouth, the hand that was around your waist sneaking underneath your top.</p><p>Hawks starts exploring your skin, marvelled at how much you’re moving on top and wondering if he can make you even more needy. His fingers graze your stomach and the small of your back, recognizing and claiming new territory. You think you can handle it until you feel one of his fingers sliding under the waistband of your underwear. Your widened eyes immediately search for him. There’s a lingering question for permission in the way he looks at you and you do your best to reply by rolling  your hips against him once more. You swear his eyes turn into dark gold the whole time his eyes are set on yours while he touches the skin under the waistband in a slow pace, loving the way you’re basically panting in front of him when he does so.</p><p>Hawks pulls you down for another messy kiss, biting your lower lip roughly and finally getting a moan out of you. Not even one second later, there’s a knocking on the door, letting you know that the time is up. Both Hawks and you pull away with a loud smack, heavy breathing and flushed cheeks. He’s the first one to give you a cheeky smile as he lowers his wings</p><p>“The garage in half an hour. I’ll be there in case you want a ride.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. a gum wrap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You almost had to be shoved inside the closet, your ramblings about your bad luck completely ignored. You shouldn’t have been drinking, you thought. If you hadn’t, you wouldn’t have agreed to play Seven Minutes In Heaven and you wouldn’t be locked with Tsukishima Kei.</p><p>You let out an annoyed sigh and cross your arms in front of your body.</p><p>“Can’t believe my fucking luck,” you huff and you hear Tsukishima’s cold laugh.</p><p>“Your? Out of all the people there I had to be paired with such a pain in the ass.”</p><p>“I’m fucking sorry?” you ask, raising your eyebrow.</p><p>“You should be. This is going to be a long seven minutes,” he says, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“It’s not like you’re a fucking piece of candy, you undercooked chicken.”</p><p>“Oh God, even your insults are bad,” Tsukishima laughs in wonder, only making your blood boil even more.</p><p>“Why even come to a party like this if you’re going to be like this? What, did your only friend ask you and all your other plans were jerking off to a dinosaur documentary?”</p><p>“Big words for someone who is so alone she was the first one to agree to play a stupid game with the hope she finally gets some actions,” he counters with a smirk. You open your mouth in full offense for a couple seconds before letting out a mocking laugh and walking over to the blond.</p><p>“Please, I dare you to try and actually play this game. Bet you can’t even do that, coward,” you say, copying his smug face. “You can’t even play–”</p><p>Tsukishima cuts your sentence by slamming his lips against yours. You stumble backwards, your back hitting the door with a loud bang as he presses his body against yours. Determined to show him, you move your lips against his. It’s not too long before your tongues are battling each other, hands tugging on the other’s clothes desperately.</p><p>You trail his chest down with your nails and feel his breath hitching as you do so. He catches the little giggle and in a swift move, he pins your hands over your head. Tsukishima pulls away with a teasing grin on his face. Before you can say something, he bends down and starts nibbling on your neck, making sure to leave a couple of small marks near your collarbone so you can find them the next morning. He’s getting off at the small sounds coming from your mouth because even if you’re doing your best not to let him know how much you’re enjoying it. You fight against the fog in your brain and try to think about a way of getting back to him even as he’s pinning you down.</p><p>Tsukishima’s tongue feels like heaven against your jaw and the way he sucks your earlobe. Still, you take a deep breath to try and clear your mind and then slowly raise your thigh between the boy’s legs. Tsukishima hisses when you start rubbing your thigh against his crotch and you can almost feel him twitching. The hold on your wrists loosens only for him to squeeze them hard a few moments later, the moan you were hiding for so long coming out without you being able to do anything about it. This time, he’s too turned on to mock you, so he just kisses you once more, rolling his body against yours. The kiss grows more and more hungry, the fight for dominance not letting you realize the loud thumps against the door you’re making.</p><p>“Can you please get dressed? It’s already seven minutes!” you hear someone shout at the other side of the door and you immediately pull away from him. Tsukishima does the same and looks at you, pupils dilated and breathing heavily. The smug look on his face appears again only this time you just let out a small laugh before leaving the closet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>